Everyone can find love
by LucineSkystead
Summary: Luciana Trumbald is a student at Hogwarts. Because of some business she had to attend, she didn't go to the school for 2 years, but now she is back. Sadly, her least favourite teacher - 28 year old Professor Snape - is still her potions teacher. She quickly realises that Snape isn't the man who she thought he is...
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

_A/N: Hello, my dear readers, this is a story which plays in the Harry Potter universe. It plays before all the Harry Potter stuff happened. Also, Snape has never met Lily or James._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own neither the Harry Potter series, nor the characters, but i DO own my original characters and my story. :) Enjoy~_

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Are you sure we shouldn't take you there?"

"No mother, it's fine, I'll be going by broom!"

With that, I sat on my broom. "Goodbye mother, I'll be at home soon!" My black cat Kuro jumped onto my broom and we took off. I loved the feeling of wind breezing through my short brown hair. When riding a broom, the best thing was the view. It's funny how small everything seemed from up here. All the Muggles looked like ants.

"Phew...finally back to Hogwarts.. What do you think Kuro, when is that stupid Snape finally going to be fired? I hope soon. I mean, he is only like 28 years old but he behaves like a grandpa! Yes, I know, it's not nice to talk like that since he has been teacher for like only 8 years, but everything was just so much better before he came.  
I still remember meeting him like it was just yesterday..."

 _FLASHBACK_

I got off the Hogwarts train and the first Thing I saw was a huge man standing and waving. "First classes to me!" I quickly ran up to him. "Hello new students, welcome to Hogwarts. Let's get to the boats." I quickly got onto the boat with some other students.  
As we arrived at the school, we were guided into the dining hall. In the front there was the headmaster and he greeted us. Beside him was a hat, they called him sorting hat.  
One by one, our names were called and the sorting hat told us which house we belong to. Then it was my time. "Luciana Trumbald" he shouted. I quickly went to the hat and sat down. The headmaster Dumbeldore smiled at me and put the hat on my head.  
'Hmmm...this is quite easy..you are determined and strong, but you can act silly at some times..I'll put you into..'  
"Slytherin!" he exclaimed.  
The Slytherin table was cheering. I went there and sat down.  
After the ceremony, we all stood up. But as soon as we did, a young professor came up to us. "Will you please all sit down again? Good evening, I'm your house professor and my name is Severus Snape. I may be young but don't let that fool you and behave." Right then, an older Slytherin shouted: "We don't need a young teacher like you! You'd better leave!" Alot of the older Slytherins started laughing. I jumped up and shouted: "Don't be so mean! It's not easy as a new professor, and you shouldn't laugh about someone you don't know!" Then I took a buttered toast and threw it at the bullys head.  
Silence followed. Snape was staring at me in surprise. The older guys were about to talk back as Snape sad: "This young woman is right, you shouldn't behave like that. -50 points for Slytherin, for making fun of their professor. But +10 points for the young lady Trumbald, who was brave enough to talk to you boys. But Miss Trumbald, you'd better not do that again or you're in trouble..." He stared at me again, this time he looked angry. He spun around, his cloak behind him and his black hair was bouncing with his steps.

 _FLASHBACK END_

"Haha, Kuro, it's so funny, how I thought he was nice and I had to protect him! Pff!"  
As I said this, I could already see the castle on the horizon. "Oh Hogwarts, how much I missed being here the last two years..."

 _This chapter was very short, but I already wrote more chapters and they are longer and better :)_


	2. Chapter 2 - Robes

CHAPTER 2  
_

"Oh, Luciana! It's nice to see you again! How have you been?" As I walked into the dining hall, Dumbledore approached me with a smile on his face.  
"Hello professor, quite fine. It feels so good to be back!" I beamed a smile at him.  
"That's good, we're glad you came back. About the house, you'll still stay in Slytherin and you'll be continuing in 6th class. Just go to them and introduce yourself." With that he waved me goodbye and went to the teachers table.

I sat down at the table, to a nice girl which looked like a sixth class. "Hello, my name is Luciana and I'm in sixth grade now. What's your name?" I streched my hand out with a smile.  
The girls looked confused but still took my hand. "H-Hello, my name is Melinda...also sixth grade, why have I never seen you before?"  
"You didn't miss anything, I was at Hogwarts before, but I left for two years because of certain...business. Maybe you still knew me though, it must've been in your second year. Remember that one time when professor Snape got his hair enchanted?" I said sheepishly.  
"Ooh, you mean when his hair was suddelny like gold and sparkling? I remember that too well haha...wait. That was you?" She looked at me in surprise.  
"Bingo! Still so proud of myself. Everyone kept talking about it for months! But, talking about Snape," I looked at the the teachers table, and he was nowhere to be found, "is he not a teacher anymore?" I looked at Melinda hopefully.  
"Well, last year he still was the potions teacher, and I don't think he-"  
At that moment, I felt the presence of a person standing behind us. I turned around just to see Snape. "Greetings, Miss Trumbald, I heard you had arrived back at Hogwarts, but I just couldn't really believe it. What a ... pleasure to meet you again." Snape said as he looked at me in disgust.  
"Hello professor, it's good to see you again. I guess. But I see that your hair doesn't look as fabulous as it did before." Melinda nearly choked on her drink as she heard that, and Snape didn't look very pleased. "Miss Trumbald, detention. After the ceremony. Come to the classroom."  
"Yes, sir" I said as I saluted.  
"Detention for the next week. Everyday after classes."  
"Yes..." I beamed at him.

"Whoa, you're really brave Luciana! By the way, how old are you? You seem much older than us."  
"I turned 18 this summer. But, mentally I'm still the same level as you guys haha." I grinned at her. This was going to be a nice year.

 _AFTER THE CEREMONY_

I knocked at the potions room's door.  
"Come in." His bored voice echoed through the hallway as I opened the door. Snape was sitting at his table, writing something. He was probably preparing for the first class tomorrow. "I'm here, professor Snape." I said, because he hadn't looked up from his papers.  
"I can hear that, Miss Trumbald." He finally looked at me. "You will clean the potion shelf today. Without magic. Take all bottles out of it, clean the shelf and all the bottle, then put them back exactly the way they were."  
"But, professor! That takes way too long! Tomorrow is the first school day, I can't stay up until after midnight!? And also-"  
"Also what, Miss Trumbald?" Suddenly he was standing right in front of me.  
"A-And..." I was staring at him. He was close. Way too close. So close, that I could see that he must've shaved two days ago.  
"Yes?" He stepped even closer. I could smell his colgne, mixed with his sweat now.  
"N-Nothing!" I panicked, stepping away fast and moved to the shelf. I didn't dare to turn around until I was finished.

"Professor, I'm finished now. Can I go?" It was already after midnight. Great.  
"Yes. You did an ... unexpectetly good job on this, Miss Trumbald. I will meet you tomorrow."  
Finally I left the potions room and made my way to the common room. As I stood infront of the painting which wanted the password, I realised that I didn't know it. "Great, just great." I turned around and went to look for- well, for what actually? It was way too late for anyone to be still up. And with just walking around like that, Filtch would get me. The only thing that came to my mind was asking Snape...

I made my way to the private rooms of the teachers. The room which was the closest to the dungeon was actually the one of Snape. I hesitantly knocked.

No reaction.

I knocked harder.

Still no reaction.

I reached up to knock once more when the door swung open.  
"Which idiot-! Oh. It's just you. What do you want at this time?" He was angry. Very angry.  
"I-I'm sorry sir...it's just that-" Only then I realised he was wearing a black sleeping robe, probably made out of silk. Every body feature beneath was clearly visibly. I simply stared at him in awe. Who would've thought, that he hides such a great body under that professor robe?  
"Miss Trumbald? If you'd excuse me, I would like to sleep now."  
"Ah, y-yes. I don't know t-the password..." I staggered.  
"Discipoli boni. Now get back to your dorm." He looked at me and I stared back at him.  
"Y-yes sir!" With that I turned on my heels.  
"Very rare to see you like that...It's better than your other self." Snape murmured those words, but I could still clearly hear them.

When I was finally at the dorms, everyone was already sleeping. Obviously. Who would be awake at that time?  
"Luciana!" Melinda, apparently.  
"Where have you been? It's already so late! Are you hurt? Did you get in trouble?" She really had been concerned.  
"Everything's alright, Melinda. I was just at the detention and it took just so long. And when I finally arrived here, I didn't know the password..."  
"Oh no! So, how did you get it?"  
"I...asked Snape..."  
"Whaaaaat? Did you want to die?"  
"N-no...but I had no other possibilty..." The image of him in his silk robes flowed around my head. I blushed. Hard.  
"Luciana?...what happened..?"  
"N-nothing!"  
"Tell me now!" She took my robe and pulled me closer. "Tell. ME." Her face looked devilish.  
"It's just...Snape looks so damn good in his sleeping robe..." I only murmured the last part-

"What."

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okaaay...let's go back to sleep?"

"Yes...by the way, which is my bed?"

Melinda pointed to the bed which was right beside the door. "Sorry, nobody wanted that one. So you're stuck with it."  
I sighed. "Alright. Then goodnight."  
"Goodnight."

I put on my sleeping robe, and from that moment on I could only think about how good Snape looked in his silk one. I drifted to sleep and could only dream about what happened that day.  
_


	3. Chapter 3 - LOve is in the potion?

CHAPTER 3 - Love is in the...potion?

The next day started way too soon. "Melinda, what subjects do we have today?" I asked her while putting on my tie.  
"Today starts with Herbology, then History of Muggles, after that Transfiguration. I think you chose Apparation, so you'll have that then and as last class we have Potions."  
Potions. RIght today. Awesome. The problem wasn't that I didn't like the subject, but rather that it was Snape who lectured it.  
"Luciana, let's hurry, or we'll be late to the breakfast!" With that, Melinda took off and I hurried after her.

When we arrived at the dining hall, everyone was already there. We hurried to our table and I sat down beside a guy who had dark green hair. Questions started floating around in my head.  
"Is that your natural hair colour?" I asked him because I really was interested.  
"U-Um...it is indeed. In my family everyone has green hair. But who are you?" He asked cautiously.  
"Oh sorry, my name is Luciana, I'm in your class now! Nice to meet you."  
"Okay, hey Luciana, I'm Thimo. Good that you're in our class now. You look like you will spice the things up a bit." He smirked. "I challenge you."  
"To what?" I asked in confusion.  
"I challenge you to enchant Snape's drink with 'Alcoholis imensis' until the end of the week. And obviously he has to drink it."  
I took a glance at Snape, who was staring back at me. I quickly looked back at Thimo.  
"Challenge accepted."

Melina and I headed to the Herbology class. It went by fast, and Melinda was really talented. She also was going to a hebologist.  
The following classes were quite boring, with exeption of Apparation. I loved that class, and I even had it with Thimo.  
"Just think clearly of a spot beside you and then you can try." Thimo and I looked at each other. "Have you ever done that before? Because you're older and stuff?" Thimo asked.  
"No, never alone, but with my father..."  
"I thought you only had a Muggle mother?" Thima asked in astonishment. "No, I live with my mother, but my father is a wizard. He lives...somewhere else though... let's start trying now, or the professor will get mad at us!" I quiclkly changed the topic, before he could ask anymore questions.  
I thought of the chair, on which a robe hung. Just as I wanted to disapparate, I was reminded of Snape's black silk robe though. Suddenly everything started to turn and I was about to vomit when I found myself infront of Snape's door. Not only that, but he was also just exiting his room, meaning I crashed right into him.  
"Ahhh!" I shouted as I smashed into - or rather onto - him.  
We fell on the floor, back into his room. That situation was so embarassing. I was laying on the floor. No. I was laying on Snape. My head was on his shoulder. He was holding my waist. I didn't know what to do, so I just tensed up.  
"..." I was staring at his beautiful profile.  
"...Miss Trumbald?"  
"..." He turned his head to me. Now our faces were just an inch apart. It was the first time that I could see his beautiful black eyes. No, they were just a very dark brown. He also had very long eyelashes, which looked like they had makeup on them, they were just so black and full. His nose was actually quite big, but it fit his face perfectly.  
"Miss Trumbald, could you please get off..?" Helooked confused.  
"Yes sir, but please let me go first." His hands quickly let go of my waist and I sprung up.  
"What was this about MIss Trumbald?" He asked that while standing up and brushing his cloak off.  
"I..We...Apparation..." I didn't know what to say. How could I tell him that I was thinking about his sleeping robe at that time?  
"Head back to class. NOW." He was furious now. Since it was still Apparation class, I decided to not walk back to the the classroom, but to disappparate right there. I couldn't even think as fast as I was already back in class.  
"Luciana, where did you go?" The professor was relieved to see me again.  
"I'm sorry sir, I just wanted to reappear on this stool, but I suddenly found myself in professor Snape's room..."  
"What? I...I think we should be really proud of you! Not everyone can disapparate that far in their first try, and you didn't even splinter! Congratulations!" The professor was overjoyed. Thimo looked at me in shock. After that, we went together to the potions class.

We sat in the back, and Snape was already entering. "Take your books and open them on page 143." He said that while hurrying to the front desk. "Today we will be brewing a love potion. It's one of the most dangerous potions, and I'm sure not one of you can make it. That is because you are the worst class I ever had."  
I looked at Thimo and whispered: "Is this class really this bad? I never heard him talking about a class so lowly..."  
"You will be surprised, last year nearly none of us got an E, so...what about you?"  
"Oh, I was best in my last class, just let me make the potion, I'm sure I'll make it right." I winked at him.  
Snape suddenly put his hand on our desk. "No talking in my classroom, and especially no flirting!" He was staring straight at me. "Or, Luciana, do you want to have even more detention?" He walked back to the front desk.

"What is up with him?" Thimo asked.  
"I don't know..."

We got all the supplies, and at the end of the class, our potion was perfectly pink. All the other potions ranged from black to slime green. Snape clearly wasn't happy.  
"I didn't expect much from you, but this...exceeds my expectations. This is way worse than I thought it would be!" He arrived at our table.  
"This is..." He took a good look at out potion. "I'm sure Miss Trumbald made this. It looks very good...but I doubt that it does what it should do."  
Thimo got very angry. "I'll show you!" He exclaimed as he grabbed a spoon and dunked it right into the potion.  
"What are you doing? This is dangerous!" Snape tride to take the spoon out of his hands, but it was already too late. Thimo gagged and fell from his stool.  
"Thimo! Are you alright?" I jumped up and sat down on the floor, right beside him. I took his head and put it on my lap, but he was unconscious.

"Wake up!"  
I looked at Snape. "Professor, do something! What was wrong with my potion?"  
Snape took the spoon that was now laying on the floor and inspected it. "There was still...something else on this spoon, it might have affected the potion. Fisher, Shorttop, you two take him to the hospital! Trumbald, you stay here for detention."  
Everybody left quickly, and I could only stay here and watch the others take Thimo away.  
"So, Professor, do you think the potion alone is alright?"  
"No, Miss Trumbald. I think your potion looks better than it really is." He took a clean sppon, and tried a little bit.  
"What are you...?" I was surprised, because he must've been sure that it wouldn't affect him at all.  
"See, I told you, I doesn't wo-" He stopped in the middle of the sentence and stared at me.  
"Professor..?" He walked up to me.  
"Has anyone ever told you.." he put his hand on my cheek "..that you are really beautiful?"  
"N-No..?" Is the potions effect that strong? Normally the affected person would only swoon over the person secretly.  
"Luciana, can I kiss you?" Snape asked, as is face came closer.  
"What? No!" I was so embarassed and my face was flushed, but still, I didn't want to get kissed by him!  
"Why not? I am handsome, and you must've thought of me, or else you wouldn't have apparated to my room..." He tried to kiss me once more.  
"...I will only kiss you if you come with me." I had an idea.  
"Yes, of course." So I took Snape by his hand and he followed me.

As we arrived at the hospital room, the health teacher, Misses Contrabound stared at us.  
"S-S-Severus? What are you doing with this student?!" She looked at our linked hands. "Why are you holding hands with her?"  
"Why, you ask? Isn't it obvious? Because I'm in love with her." He stated, as if it was the most natural thing on earth.  
Misses Contraboundn stared at me. My face must've been as red as a ripe tomato.  
"Miss, can you explain to me, why Severus is head over heels for you?"  
"Yes..." And so I explained the situation to her.

"I understand. So the love potion must've been really strong then." She said that as she layed Snape down on a bed.  
"Luciana, will you stay here with me? Please, darling..."  
Darling. Yes. I was more talented than I thought haha.  
"Darling...?" With a moan, Thimo, who layed down an the next bed, sat up.  
"Luciana? What happened? Why are you his darling now? Care to explain?"  
"You, Mister King! Don't you dare attack my woman with questions like that!"  
This was getting out of hand.  
Misses Contrabound quickly gave Snape a neutralizator and his eyes closed.  
"Luciana...until we...meet again...my...love..." With these words he drifted to sleep.  
My heart was still beating way too fast, the situation hadn't been good for me.  
"Finally it's over...I was freaked out." I said as I let out a sigh of relief.  
Thimo looked at me. "But how did this happen? I thought the potion didn't work?"  
"It worked perfectly, you just happened to grab a dirty spoon..."  
"Oh okay...what a pity" He murmured the last words.  
"Huh? What did you say?" I asked Thimo.  
"Nothing..." As soon as he said that, he fell asleep.

"You can visit him everyday, but it will take a while until he is fully healed. But please let him rest now." Misses Contrabound said and led me out of the hospital room.  
"But what about Professor Snape?"  
"Severus? Are you concered about him? Well, he might be up again by tomorrow, but he will only be able to return to classes on the day after tomorrow."

"That means..." ...no detention for tomorrrow!  
_


End file.
